


[SPOILERS] A hunger worth satisfying.

by Fallenmemes



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, F/M, Floor Sex, Kissing, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenmemes/pseuds/Fallenmemes
Summary: [SPOILERS FOR HELPlESS CRIES CHAPTER 1]Benedict comes home to a dark and quiet home. Little does he know, he's walked straight into a trap.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	[SPOILERS] A hunger worth satisfying.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justascrubwritingquestionablestuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff/gifts).



> This is payback, caac

The door creaked gently as Ben pushed it open, squinting his eyes as he looked into the dark front hall. This was definitely his house, and it didn't look like Six had left, so he shrugged and shut the door behind him. "She's probably asleep." He thought to himself, as he walked into the living room.

Oh, but how wrong was he about to be proven.

The moment he had gotten his bearings, the smooth voice of his significant other creeped up on the bunny's ears from behind. "Hey there," Six purred, immediately putting a hand/paw (I don't even know anymore) on Ben's shoulder, "You're home early." Ben gulped. "A-Am I interru-"

"Oh, no no, of course not..." Six muttered, licking her lips, "it was just getting lonely here without you." She put one finger inside the collar of Ben's sweater, tugging on it flirtily. "I'm 'hungry' for some... 'meat'... if you catch my drift." 

"...Do you want me t-" Ben was immediately pinned to the floor, his sweater being pulled off by the cannibal. "How dense ARE you?" She growled as she tugged her own vest off, fully exposing her pale white, fluffy chest, alongside her breasts, to Ben, "It's YOU I want." Ben immediately blushed purple from cheek to cheek. "You could've just sa-" but Ben was ONCE AGAIN interrupted by Six, kissing him dead on the mouth, biting his lower lip, begging for an entrance, which Ben gladly permitted. Six muttered things in Japanese in between their sloppy embraces. She began to undo the bottoms jeans, grinding against his thighs. Ben just gripped onto Six's hips as she pinched at the buldge in his boxers, suppressing his moans. Six bit her lip, slipping the jeans off of her prey, as well as the jogging bottoms that she herself was wearing before diving into another kiss and pulling off Ben's undies, revealing his rock hard member. Ben blushed even more. "My my, someone's enjoying themselves..." Six murmered, her soft and silky voice alone being enough to set Ben off, "Now, it's only fair I get my share as well." She concluding, pulling down her panties.

Next thing he knew, Ben was being rode by the shiba, her hands digging into his stomach for support, both of them almost howling in pleasure. He relented to let go of her, and she began rolling her hips, barely managing to keep balance with her hands behind her head. Her long her flowed up and down with each thrust, and eventually she lost balance, faceplanting into the mass of fur that was Ben's chest. In response to this she dug her teeth into Ben's neck, just barely enough to draw some blood out, and Ben yelped in surprise, causing him to come with one final sharp thrust, sealing the deal for both of them. Six rolled off of her little toy, panting, satisfied with their antics.

"We should do this more often." Six said, once she had caught her breath. "M-maybe..." Ben stuttered in reply, tired out from his encounter. He rolled over to Six, wrapping his arms around her, and let himself be taken to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I should do more with these two, I enjoy writing the horny shibe
> 
> Also to the like 10 or so people who actually read HC yes this is the same Benedict and Six
> 
> No its not cannon
> 
> ...yet


End file.
